Shadow's Hundred Adventure
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Shadow Chaos, a top agent of G.U.N. has made his way to Little Garden to become the next generations of Slayer to protect the world alongside with others, even though he mostly prefer to work alone until he came to this school. He'll battle against the monsters known as the Savages while searching for answers to his dark past. ShadowxHarem. HayatoxHarem. Lemon/Sex.
1. Chapter 1

**A Shadow Arrives at Little Garden**

A young boy with black spiky hair that almost look like quills from hedgehogs with red stripes on them, is sleeping during the ride on a plane he's currently on going to a special called Little Garden. From what he heard, Little Garden is not only a giant city-wide ship but it's the whole thing is also a school to train young students to become what they called Slayers to wield powerful weapons called Hundred to battle against monsters known as Savage that comes from outer space. No knows of how the Savages were made or why they come to attack earth, what they do know is that Savages are heartless beasts that will destroy anything in their path. And this boy has somehow got himself signed up to become one of those Slayers and going to school as well.

He starts to groan like he's having a bad dream though to him it felt more like a flashback from his forgotten past.

 **(Dreamscape, Flashback)**

 _He sees himself a few years younger in a weird dark hallway trying to run for the bright light which seems to be the exit of whatever place he's at, and he's not alone as there are also two other young boys and a girl with him running with looking scared. When he got out of the hallway everything around him is engulfed in the bright light and the girl suddenly pushed him away. Seeing the girl's face, she has blonde hair and blue eyes, she looks at the young Shadow like it'll be the last thing she'll see as a shadowy figure with a weird mask appears behind her._

 _Suddenly, blood splashes on the ground follow by a lifeless hand._

" _MARIIAAAAA?!"_

 **(Dreamscape End)**

The boy wakes up after seeing the blood and the girl from his dream, panting a little before calming himself down thinking it was all dream, but deep down he knows that wasn't just a dream.

Five years ago, he found himself out in the middle of a dried-up land in the middle of nowhere with no memories of his past or anything about himself except for his name. He walks for three days without any food or water as he struggles to survive until some group of travelers found him and took him to a hotel in a city getting him some food and water. They were about to decide on taking the boy to an orphanage, but they soon saw him displaying great strength and speed at such a young age. They decided to take him to their special group, a secret government group called G.U.N. making him into one of their best and the strongest agent they have, even though sometimes he does things he own way and disobey the rules.

He has performed some great feats on completing mission and his been called to take part on seeing he has what it takes to wield a Hundred and becoming a Slayer. He was against it at first thinking school and teaming up with kids is a waste of time, but two of his friends convinced him to go for it. And now, here he is, making his way to Little Garden. Looking out the widow to see the giant ship floating on the wide-open sea, from a higher view it looks like a floating city on water.

"Great view, huh?" A guy's voice asked

He turns to see that he's not the only one on this plane.

He's a tall guy with black feathered hair with red eyes and a robust muscular tone and wearing some normal clothes.

"Hey, I'm Hayato Kisaragi." The boy 'Hayato' introduced himself.

"Shadow Chaos."

 **(Later)**

Shadow and Hayato soon became friends though one-sided for Hayato as they both change into their new school uniform and walking through some streets to find the school.

"Was it really okay to leave those two girls back at the port?" Shadow asked, remembering that Hayato sneaking around not wanting to get spotted by the girls as they did a celebration for their arrival.

"I know it was rude to do that, but I don't like being the certain of attention." Hayato answered nervously.

"I can relate to that, sometimes I like to be in the shadows when I want to some alone time." Shadow said.

Hayato and Shadow have made their way to the building as they also see a bunch of other kids around their age while wearing the same school uniform as they do, meaning they must be all first-year students of Little Garden.

"Hey, is this where the new first-year student are gather?" Shadow asked one student who seems to be as tall as Hayato, considering Shadow is literally one and half foot shorter.

"Yes, you're in the right place." The pale-blonde guy answered, then a shorter girl with pale-orange hair run pass him and pointed at Hayato and Shadow.

"Wait! I know you two, Hayato Kisaragi and Shadow Chaos?" The girl asked which got everyone shock and surprise, which also makes Shadow and Hayato shock that someone knows them.

Then all the students gather around them all excited and thrilled, saying that both Shadow and Hayato are tied together with the all-time record. Shadow and Hayato manages to sneak away from the crowd hiding behind a corner, but just when Hayato sign in relief.

"Hayato!" A silver hair boy with green eyes called out, running up to Shadow all excited and tackle him to the ground.

"I'm so happy you're here, Hayato!" he smiled on top of Hayato much to being hurt from the tackle.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" Hayato asked as Shadow grabs the guy by the collar lifting him up a bit then let him go.

"My name is Emile. Emile Crossfode, actually, I'm also a new student here at the Little Garden, just like you." Emile said which made the moment awkward for Hayato, having a guy on top of him. Shadow on the other hand, seem to have his suspicion on Emile like he's not really what he appears to be.

Hayato and Shadow along with their new friend Emile went to up with the first two people he saw earlier.

"I'm sorry Hayato, I shouldn't have lost my cool like that before." The girl apologized, and the blonde guy pat her on the head. She introduced herself as Reitia Saintemilion and guy Fritz Granz.

"And she's not gonna do it again. Is she?" He teased making the girl grunt and throw the hand away.

"Hey, Fritz! I told you to stop treating me like a kid." Reitia said annoy of how she's always been treated.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't help it. You're perfectly kid-sized." Fritz chuckled much to Reitia's annoyance.

"Those to have known each other since they were little kids, they're pretty as you can tell." Emile explained as he hugs Hayato's arm.

Fritz comment that Hayato and Emile are pretty close too, and Reitia suspect that one of them may not be a boy and Emile laughs thinking she's joking. Shadow consider Reitia's words as he can see Emile's behavior more of a girl than a boy and begun to piece some puzzles together.

 **(Assembly Hall)**

"I would like to formally welcome all new students here today." A second-year girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses said in the microphone. She wears the uniform, but hers is blue. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"I'm the second military arts scholar and Student Council Vice-President Erica Candle." Erica introduced herself before moving aside with her friend.

She has dark skin, green tied in a pony tail with beat-up looking bow, and dark gold eyes. She also wears the second-year blue uniform. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

Shadow seem to have his sight on that girl for some reason, not wanting to look away.

"Welcome. My name is Liddy Streinberg. I would now like to introduce to you to the esteemed captain of Little Garden, as well as our Student Council President, Miss Claire Harvey." Liddy said.

A girl with blonde twirling twin-tails both tied up in red crystal-like bands blue eyes, wearing the school uniform but hers are red. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"So, that's her?" Shadow asked.

"The Student Council President?" Hayato asked too.

"Yeah, Claire Harvey, also known as the Queen." Fritz whispered the answers to them.

Suddenly, the door on the second floor of the hall burst open showing the two student girls panting like they've been running for their life, also known as Xuemei and Noa, they're also the same girls that Hayato and Shadow ditched.

"We're so sorry! I swear we didn't mean to be so late" Xuemei apologized.

"Brand new here and already tardy, you two certainly have some nerve." Claire said firm.

"Again, sorry. We had gone to the airport to pick up Hayato Kisaragi and Shadow Chaosi." Noa explained.

"But we couldn't find them anywhere, so we stayed-"

"Enough excuses." Liddy cut them off as they gasp.

"Hayato Kisaragi and Shadow Chaos has been here the whole time." Liddy pointed at the two. The girl starts getting scared.

"Noa Sheldon and Liu Xuemei. If you cannot follow simple rules, then there is no place for you here at Little Garden henceforth. You may collect your things and leave, you are expelled." Claire said, the girls felt like their life has shattered and the students begun chatting about this.

Hayato was about to talk to Claire about this, but Emile beat him to it much to his surprise.

"I think you're being really unfair!" Emile shouted.

"I don't care if you are the Student Council President. You can't just kick them out for making an honest mistake." Emile stated, Hayato tries to stop her but Shadow place his hand on his shoulder before standing up.

"Hayato, I agree with Emile, if there's one thing that annoys me the most is idiots with authorizes doing the stupidest things for the stupidest reason." Shadow glared at Claire.

"You three are in no position to say anything." Liddy said to them.

"We're very sorry. It's just I don't think they should be expelled either, I guess." Hayato said hoping he won't get into trouble for speaking against them.

"Mr. Kisaragi. In fact, let say this to everyone sitting here. You are not just students; quite far from it. You are fledging Slayers." Claire explained but Shadow cut her off.

"That a tiny error could wipe out a whole squadron and very critical. I already have to keep hearing all this from my superior back home, so I'll say this; those that break the written and unwritten rules are deemed trash... but be that as it may... Those that would desregard their comrades so easily are even worse than trash. And those who don't have the decency to respect the memories of their comrades are the worst!" Shadow lectured as his words seem to inspire Emile and Hayato. His words seem to have struck Claire, Liddy and Erica, and they didn't like it one bit.

"Quiet, Shadow Chaos. That's enough out of you. Claire is Queen of the Military Arts Department and her orders are final!" Erica stated.

"Queen my butt! Hayato has a higher Hundred compatibility score than her or anyone!" Emile claimed making Hayato bagging her to stop talking then Shadow suddenly punched her on the cheek.

"It's too late Hayato, the dices have been thrown." Shadow said.

"Then why did you punch me?" Emile asked angry.

"Because I felt like it." Shadow said simply.

"Shadow Chaos, do you want to be expelled too?" Liddy asked threating Shadow.

"If you beat me in a fight, which I can tell you're weaker than me." Shadow smirked making Liddy angry.

"Very well." Claire said confusing them of what she meant.

"We will comply with your request. Along with the other disappointment, you're also expelled." Claire declared as Emile was about to tell at her again only for Hayato to cover her mouth to try shutting her up. Keyword: try.

"Hayato Kisaragi." Claire called out as Hayato stands up.

"Speak up. Do you have any objections to their expulsion?" Claire asked.

Hayato hesitant to answer, he looks over Shadow who nodded telling him to do what's right. Hayato look at Claire.

"Yes, I do." Hayato said shocking everyone in the hall, Shadow smiles.

"Please, let me explain, those girls were late because they couldn't find me. Your expelling them made Emile and Shadow speak up. I realize that I'm talking out of turn, but please be lenient with them." Hayato said hoping Claire would spare Noa and Xuemei.

"Hayato Kisaragi, you will learn your place!" Liddy angered.

"I wouldn't threaten my friend like that." Shadow said suddenly appearing right in front of Liddy much to hers and everyone's shock.

"(I didn't even see him more and yet, here he is.)" Liddy thought looking into Shadow's eyes for a moment.

"Very well." Claire said surprising Liddy and Erica.

"I have a proposal for you. Hayato Kisaragi, Shadow Chaos, I, Student Council President Claire Harvey, am hereby challenging you to a battle of honor." Claire challenged the boy much to everyone's surprise though Shadow smiles.

"If you both can defeat, I will recind their expulsion. We will convene tomorrow. I will see you both at the main coliseum." Claire informed of the battle.

"You know, two against one doesn't seem like a fair game." Shadow pointed out.

"Don't worry, to make this a fair battle we will make it a tag-team with Liddy as my partner." Claire said shocking Liddy, but she soon accepted this because she wants to wipe that stupid smirk of Shadow's face.

"Alright, we'll be there." Shadow accepted the challenge as he leaves to large room with Emile following while dragging Hayato along, not like he didn't have a choice.

"(Guess going to this school won't be such a waste after all.)" Shadow thought feeling heart pumping for the battle. Something tells him that is going to Little Garden will be one decision he'll never regret as he and his new friends will prepare themselves for the fight tomorrow.

* * *

 **KO a new story has been born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Shadow and some other Sonic characters that will appear in the story later are humans living their own life that will eventually led them to each other. Shadow has no memoires of himself like his hedgehog counterpart, and his past is something dark and deep that he'll uncover along the way.**

 **Shadow will also get his own Hundred which you will see in the next chapter including a certain batty person that Shadow knows. He will also get a harem like Hayato as the black edgy tough boy seem to have already found his first girl.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Chaotic Battle Erupts!**

Shadow, Hayato, and Emile are standing together in the same elevator going to see a good friend of Emile's who also happens to be the Principal Tech and Reacher of the Hundred.

"(Emile even know some people in high places, huh?)" Shadow thought thinking Emile is definitely hiding something.

After the elevator ride, they found themselves in a laboratory with two people inside.

One is a young-looking girl with purple hair that is let down. She wears a long scientist coat; the inner wear is black in color and has yellow pattern and the arms are long and white.

The other is a taller girl with pale-brownish hair and purple eyes. She wears some kind of maid outfit with black and white colors with a short skirt, black shoulder-puffs with a yellow square on the side, a yellow tie that down between her breasts, long black socks that goes over her knees and black shoes. She also wears a headpiece that almost look like cat ears. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"So, you're Hayato Kisaragi and Shadow Chaos. Nice to meet you both, my name is Charlotte Dimandius." Charlotte said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you as well, I think I heard your name before from a friend of mine." Shadow said shaking her hand.

"…Uh, yeah, great to nice you too." Hayato greeted, shock to see a child here being the top scientist of Little Garden.

Then the maid girl starts sniffing Shadow and Hayato which they find this weird and wonder what exactly is she doing.

"I detect you is from the Empire of Yamato, and yet don't smell anything like soy sauce." The maid girl said to Hayato then turn to Shadow.

"Although, I can't detect what country you're from or the smell." The maid girl said a little confuse.

"That's fine, I don't belong to any country as I can't even remember where I lived or born in." Shadow explained.

"Really, that's interesting." Charlotte said rubbing her chin.

"Anyway, I know she comes off a little weird, clearly. However, I couldn't live without her assistance around here." Charlotte stated about the maid girl which made her smile.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Mei Mei." Mei Mei introduced herself.

"Yeah, my girl, Char. She's so smart, she's like a real child prodigy." Emile complimented on the girl.

"Even though she's actually older than she looks." Shadow corrected Emile.

"Thank you, at least someone knows how to others with more respect. I swear Eml" Charlotte was cut off when Emile suddenly pulls on her cheeks.

"Charlotte, remember my name is Emile. Let's get that straight, got it?" Emile asked with a hint of angry as Charlotte apologizes.

"Oh, I got intriguing news: two guys who never use a Hundred before is going to fight against with none other than Clarey Havey and Liddy Steinberg." Charlotte informed. Unknowing that Shadow and Hayato are those two guys.

"You sure got your info fast, even down hear." Shadow commented.

"Well, LIZA couldn't keep secrets as always." Charlotte said confusing the boys.

"Yeah, she's the autonomous computer that controls everything. Look her, isn't she a beauty." Charlotte showed them the glass tube with wires.

"LIZA can communicate with people on her own too." Charlotte added.

Then some screens in the lab, the word "Exactly" shows up shocking Hayato and Shadow.

"(A machine with free will like a normal person, although I'm getting a weird feeling that LIZA isn't exactly a machine.)" Shadow thought.

 **(Training Field)**

After Charlotte gave Hayato and Shadow the run down about what Hundreds are and that they're the only things that can kill the Savages along with some info on each Hundred can be in many forms depending on the one who uses them. She gave them their own Hundred crystal form: Hayato's is raspberry, and Shadow's is red.

The three friends went to the training area Charlotte provided them as they changed into their variable suits. Hayato's suit is sleeves with dark purple and black colors, Shadow's is red and black, and Emile's is white and black.

"I always wonder what these would feel like. It's a little tighter than I imagine." Hayato commented.

"Yeah, right? And depending on what Slayer's wearing, the suit takes on different forms." Emile explained. Then he got embarrass for Hayato starring at her which is weird because they're all guys here and they get on with the training.

"Hold your Hundred tightly and focus your will on it becoming a weapon. When you're about to release it, say "Hundred on. Go!"" Emile said as the two boys got it.

Shadow and Hayato held their Hundreds tightly in their hands, then they begun glowing as they're reacting to their will.

"Hundred on. Go!" Shadow and Hayato said at the same time the crystals burst and armor began to materialize on their arms and legs including a sword for them.

"Good job you two. You're a natural." Charlotte said on the large screen.

"Hayato, your Hundred is Flying Swallow. And Shadow, yours is Dark Arondight." Charlotte informed of their Hundred names.

"Wow, you guys look so cool!" Mei Mei commented exciting as she shaves Charlotte from the screen.

Hayato look at his sword that looks like a katana, but a little longer and sharper it seems.

Shadow's sword is a single-edge, dark-colored sword, with a semi-serrated edge and a web-like pattern near the point. On the blunt side of Arondight extends eight pointy metal layers, while the guard has another metal layer with a claw-like extension in front. The grip itself is white and thin, with a golden decorated top and a pointy sword pommel.

"This is going to be interesting." Shadow smirked as he flips his sword holding it in a reverse grip.

"Awesome, you both are so cool! Now it's time to show you my Hundred." Emile said.

"Wait, you already got yours?" Hayato asked.

"Yep, it's a long story. Now, Hundred on. Go!" Emile shouted bringing out his own Hundred. Appear are severely floating flat metals forming around her like she grew her own pair of wings.

"Whoa." Shadow said simple, impressed by Emile's Hundred.

"Took the word right out of my mouth. So, what's your Hundred?" Hayato asked.

"This one is called the Arms Shroud. My innocence type is a bit special than some, you know?" Emile said.

Now, this got Shadow wonder just who exactly is Emile and wonder if there are other secrets he's hiding, especially how he behaved when he accused Hayato for starring at him and his face blushed. Almost like he's acting like a girl or something.

"Alright, now let's get to work because I'm going to hard you both really hard!" Emile excited as four of the flat metal parts form into cannons.

"Whoa. Hey, wait a minute?!" Hayato panicked as Shadow got himself ready.

Emile fires at them as they held out their hands and seem to block the blasts with the energy barrier and have shown to use the Hunderd's super speed which Emile excited even as he declares that he has a plan for Shadow and Hayato to win their two-on-two fight.

 **(After Training)**

"Damn, Emile sure trained us hard though I wish he could go a little easy on Hayato." Shadow said to himself as he is walking around the island-ship to see what's it like since it's going to be his new home.

Shadow wonders if he can really fit in with everyone here since he prefers to work alone most of the time on missions for G.U.N. and never interacted with some of the agents except for one who insist herself on him. Over time, that girl became Shadow's first closet friend.

Speaking of which.

"Come out, Rogue. I've know you too well to notice your presence." Shadow called out.

Soon, a girl came out of hiding as Shadow turns around to meet his friend face-to-face.

The girl has white hair with large pointy ears-like, small fangs, tan skin, and teal eyes. She wears a black skintight jumpsuit, a pink, heart-shaped chestplate-like top with white trim, and tall white gloves and boots with pink cuffs. The boots are high heeled and feature hearts on the toes. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"Sharp mind as always, though I had hope you would relax a little after coming here." Rouge said walking up to Shadow while swaying her hips as her breasts bounces a bit through each couple of steps.

"Well, I'm just keep my guard for my fight tomorrow." Shadow said.

"Yeah, I heard about from some students after I arrived here. It hasn't been a full day since you got here and already you've pick a fight." Rouge said leaning on Shadow's arm and rub her fingers on his chest.

"I guess you could that's part of my charm." Shadow chuckled.

"Anyway, what exactly are you doing here anyway?" Shadow asked as he gentle push Rouge off a little.

"I'm here to help out anything when you need it, though I won't be a student here like you." Rouge answered.

"I see, so what will you do here?" He asked again.

"I'll be working at a special job, like a security guard woman of Little Garden. I'll also be living with a good friend of mine." Rouge mentioned to assure Shadow that she'll be okay.

"Uh, that's good for you. However, it's going to hard picturing you as a security guard." Shadow said, always knowing Rouge's more of a free kind of girl doing whatever she wants. Even if involves a little pickpocketing.

"I was surprised too when the Boss gave me this job to look out for you, although I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to try." Rouge stated.

"Just make sure not to take anything from anyone's pockets… like my wallet." Shadow glared and holding out his hand at Rouge.

"Sorry babe, old habits die hard." Rouge chuckled before handing Shadow his wallet she took.

"Well, hope you'll come my match as me and Hayato will win against the Student Council." Shadow said before walking away, but he stops himself after a few steps.

"Hey Rouge, do you mind looking into something for me?" Shadow asked, hoping she would do him favor.

"Like what?" Rouge asked wondering what Shadow has in mind.

"A student, one of the new first-years: Emile Crossfode. See what you can find out about him." Shadow said.

"Why, you think he's dangerous or something?" Rouge asked curious.

"No, he seems to be a good person being all friendly towards, though mostly on Hayato for some reason. I think he's may be hiding about himself, his gender perhaps." Shadow mentioned rubbing his chin.

"I see, alright, I'll look into this, but I better get something in return." Rouge demanded with a little sexy tone as she lick her lower lips.

"Hmm, then we'll have our usual alone time, you know the "Fun Time" together." Shadow grinned walking towards and pull her closer to him as their bodies press against each other.

"Oh, you naughty 'Dark Knight' always manage to catch me in your web." Rouge said before pressing her lips onto Shadow's as he kisses back as they wrap their arms around each other.

The kiss lasted for over a minute and the two-separate gazing into each other's eyes almost like they haven't seen each other in a long time.

"Nice to see you're still a good kisser." Shadow commented with a smirk.

"You too. Now get on to bed mister, you got a big match tomorrow." Rouge pushed Shadow away playfully.

"Kay, see ya, you bat thieve." Shadow grinned before walking away heading to his room in the male student dormitory.

On his way to the dorm, Shadow has been thinking about that Liddy girl is part of the Student Council and for some reason he can't seem to get her out of his mind no matter what, even when he already has Rouge in his love life. As Rouge is the only person to have ever be close to him as he has some trust issues with others like he rather be a lone wolf forever, that and he also want to find out about his past without anyone getting in his way.

 **(Tomorrow)**

Today is the day where Hayato and Shadow fight off against Claire and Liddy as they are ready as they'll ever be. Well, at least for Shadow being ready as Hayato's body is slightly shaking in fear facing two very strong Slayers who are also has more experience in battle than him and he can tell that Shadow has some experience in fights even before getting his Hundred.

"Well, it's do or die time, Hayato." Shadow said stretching his arms and legs.

"Yeah, except the "die" part." Hayato said nervously.

"Get a grip, Hayato. There's no backing down now." Emile reminded him over her headpiece.

"Don't worry, I got your back." Shadow patted on Hayato's shoulder to calm him down.

Standing over 30 feet away from the boys, Claire and Liddy are ready for the fight as they are in their Hundred form and glaring at the boys with serious intense look in their eyes.

"Liddy, you'll be fighting Shadow. Hayato is all mine." Claire said deciding who should fight whom.

"That's fine, I've been wanting to show that damn bastard his place." Liddy snarled as she tightens her grip on her lance.

"And now, the battle between the Student Council: Claire Harvey and Liddy Streinberg vs the new students: Hayato Kisaragi and Shadow Chaos will begin." Erica announced in the speaker.

A hologram appears between the tag teams with a timer counting down as the boys get themselves ready to the fight of their life.

"Now, Hayato Kisaragi, Shadow Chaos, show come show us your strength. If you dare!" Claire taunted the two boys.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Shadow and Hayato are about to fight in their first Hundred battle against two of Little Garden's Student Council hope to win so that the two girls and themselves won't get expelled as they'll also find unleash something unexpected during the battle. Especially for Shadow as he may get a tiny glance of his past in battle.**

 **Rouge the Bat has made her appearance and reveal that she's Shadow first girlfriend though it won't be long before Shadow will realizes himself that they'll be some more girls in his love life as you can tell who will be the second.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tag Duel of Little Garden!**

"Alright everyone today's rules are as follows: the time limit will be restricted to fifteen minutes. No expectations. The match will end when both combatants of the team is knocked out, or when their energy is drained, and they're disarmed." Erica explained the rules of the fight.

"Oh Erica, I would to make a brief declaration before we commence the match." Claire informed to her Vice-President.

"Yes, what would like to declare my lady?" Erica asked.

"I have decided, I will not be using my full-body armament in this duel." Claire said confidence.

"Fully-body armament, what?" Hayato confused, Shadow's the same not learning about this from the little scientist during training.

"A fight tactic that only a few people at this school can use. It releases a weapon's energy all at once and allows the wielder access to its full capabilities." Claire explained.

"In other words, it's the Hundred's true power the form we're in now, you're going to hold back." Shadow clarified.

"Yes, the battle would be over in mere seconds, and that simply wouldn't be fair to our audience, would it." Claire said.

"To be honest, I prefer my opponents fighting at full-power, so I can surpass them in battle!" Shadow stated pointing his sword the two ladies.

"Is that so, such a bold claim from a new student." Liddy smirked pointing her lance at Shadow in responds.

Then, Hayato and Shadow got a call from Emile through their communication on their Hundred.

"Alright boys just a quick talk with you guys, as talked about; Shadow will be taking the lead since he seems to have more combat experience and will fight Liddy while Hayato hold off against Claire until Shadow beats Liddy and joins Hayato to battle and hope win the tag duel." Emile laid out the plan.

"Got it, I hope you come soon. I'm afraid of facing someone like her." Hayato admitted.

"Don't worry, like I said, I got your back." Shadow said giving his partner a thumbs up. Hayato smiles feeling a bit calmer now.

"Now, the battle will begin in ten…" Erica started the count down.

"Nine…" Shadow and Hayato stares at their opponents as they stare back.

"Eight…" The audience all get excited for the match except two girls from before are worry that those boys are doing this for them every though they haven't met until yesterday. And Rouge is sitting among the crowd as promise to Shadow watching the match.

"Seven… Six… Five… Four…"

"Now, Hayato Kisaragi, Shadow Chaos, show us your strength. If you dare!" Claire taunted as the boys ready themselves for the fight.

"(There's no turning back now.)" Hayato thought and unknowingly activated the super speed until it was too late.

"Three… Two… One… FIGHT!" Erica shouted.

Just as Claire brought out her six floating cannons, Hayato suddenly sprint towards Claire clashing into her at blinding speed.

"Damn it, Hayato, you should've been more careful with your Hundred's power." Shadow grunted.

"You should be more worry on yourself!" Liddy said charging at Shadow with her lance in front for a frontally attack. Luckily, Shadow react fast enough to deflect it with his sword.

Sure, Liddy was also worry about Claire like Erica when Hayato tackled her, but she knows the Invincible Queen will be alright.

As the large cloud created from the impact cleared up, Hayato groans as he gets himself up, but unknowingly grabs one of Claire's large breasts making her gasps. Hayato confused of the sound until he opens his eyes and shock to find himself on top of Claire.

"This is unacceptable! Take your hand off me before I break it!" Claire demanded it as her face blushes a bit.

Hayato was confused at first until he notices his left hand is grabbing onto her right breast and squeezes it a bit finally realizing it. And his gasps in shock that he just did something perverted to a girl.

"Why… that pig!" Liddy grunted angry at a boy like him dares to touch Claire's boobs.

"Way to make things worst on yourself, Hayato." Shadow sighed before the two continue their fight.

Hayato tried asking for forgiveness for the accident, But Claire is too angry for Hayato to just grabbed her boob like a doorknob and fires her Aliceterion as Hayato dodges the blasts. Then Claire appears in front of Hayato faster than he realizes as she hit the stomach with a strong punch making gasp of pain and kick him away dozens of feet to a wall. Claire fires again to end him, but Hayato manages to recover quick enough to put up an energy barrier, which impress the Queen a little.

Liddy thrusts her lance in a rapid pace like the weight doesn't matter as Shadow blocks and dodges them not wanting to be full of holes like some kind of cheese.

"Hayato, try charging at her again then use that move we practiced yesterday." Shadow briefed Hayato of the plan.

"Got it!" Hayato responded.

"Hey focus on me, you brute!" Liddy angered attacking him again.

"Oh, don't worry, you have my full attention." Shadow smirked as he uses the super speed to move faster than Liddy can keep up appearing behind her and kick hard on the back.

"What… how did he move that fast?" Liddy asked herself shock.

"Oh, just trust me: I'm full of surprises!" Shadow smirked suddenly behind in front of Liddy now.

Liddy growl in rage that this new student is mocking her during a battle as she launches her lance upward at Shadow, but again narrowly dodges it with the sharp-tip of the lance being a mere inch to his cheek then swing his blade at Liddy as she quickly uses her shield to block the attack.

"You may be quick, but speed alone won't help you in this fight!" Liddy claimed as she charges again.

"Well then, let's put that to the test." Shadow said, thinking it's time to have some real fun.

Shadow starts using the super speed charging at Liddy in blinding speed again slashes at her in the stomach much to her shock, and Shadow begun running around so fast that the only thing Liddy can see is the trail of red-black blur surrounding her as she tries to figure out where he's gonna strike next. She soon got stuck on the right side by a kick, then a few hits and slashes on the front, and his starts attacking her in all direction on her body as Shadow became too fast for her to keep up as the best she could do is hold on while blocking some of the attack with her shield. Then Shadow decides to pull out another move he made during the small-time training.

" **Chaos Spear"** Shadow fired an energy blast from his hand at Liddy who blocks it with her shield, but the force still pushed her back a few feet.

"Impossible, he's actually pushing Liddy back?" Claire shocked seeing Liddy getting beaten by a new student.

"Wow, he's amazing!" Hayato complimented on Shadow's speed, then focus on Claire again.

"Now, I gotta do my part." Hayato said as he closes his eyes and focus his Hundred's power on the sword charging it up.

"(Yes, all going as plan!)" Emile excited.

Hayato jumps high with a scream and fires and energy blast from his at Claire that made a huge explosion, he thought he beaten her but shock to see that she used her cannons together forming a shield.

"That's more than I expected from you, Hayato Kisaragi. And I applaud your willingnessto try it me on, that said this is the grand finale!" Claire said sending her cannons in position flying a little above Hayato knowing he can't dodge in midair.

"Hayato!" Shadow worried taking his eyes off Liddy for a second, which was just what she was waiting for.

Liddy lean her lance further on ground level which Shadow nearly got trip on struggling to keep his balance while being at his top speed. He soon stops himself and turn his sight on Liddy charging at him with her lance though it seems to be different, he blocks the attack with his sword then got a closer look at the lance spinning around fast.

"That lance is also a drill?" Shadow asked shock.

"That's right, at its high-speed it can pierce through almost anything in the world and killed many Savages. This is the end for both of you." Liddy grinned looking at Claire combined her cannons into the Buster Cannon aiming it at Hayato.

"Hayato!" Shadow shouted pushing Liddy back and went to go help him, but Liddy manages to pierce-slash on his left side and kick him next to Hayato.

"They're all yours, Claire!" Liddy called out, Claire look at her friend nodded in responds.

Hayato and Shadow groans in pain as they see the Queen's cannon ready to fire at any second now, then suddenly they felt their bodies feeling hot for some reason like they're burning up from the heat inside.

"Now, take a bow you two. This is the end." Claire claimed and fires a huge blast at the boys, at that very moment when the blast is inches away their eyes change in golden-yellow color with dragger shape pupils.

To the Queen's surprise the battle is not over yet; Hayato and Shadow appeared right in front of her dodging the blast and start swing their blades at her after slicing the cannon as Claire dodges them with extreme caution suddenly finding the boys to have gotten stronger all the sudden.

"Whoa, look them go!" Fritz shocked.

"They're pushing the Queen on the defense!" Reitia pointed out.

"Hmm, I'm not sure if that's a good thing, they seem… different somehow." Rouge said to herself.

"My Lady, do you need help?" Liddy asked.

"Don't worry, I got them in close-range now." Claire said bringing out her cannon again and fire at them full blast.

She smiles thinking she now claims victory until she gasps the dusts clears up revealing the two boys unscratched with a barrier in front and their appearance change as well.

"What? Two full-body armament. And they're actually deploying an N-Barrier, too." Claire shocked.

"But how? Hayato Kisaragi and Shadow Chaos have only got possession of their Hundred for two days." Liddy stated, confuses of what's going on.

Claire notices Shadow turning his head in the direction where Liddy is.

"Liddy be careful! Shadow's coming for you!" Claire warned and Shadow burst at Liddy with greater speed than before.

Liddy thrust her drill-lance at Shadow only for him to caught it with his hand and simply crushed the top part off surprising Liddy.

"(He destroyed my lance with just his hand?)" Liddy thought before Shadow punch her in the stomach, down-slash on the front between the breasts, and roundhouse-kick away flying pass Claire.

Claire quickly see Hayato coming at her fast and destroys the cannon and pushes Claire away right next to the unconscious Liddy. She got on one knee and look up to see Shadow and Hayato dashes at her with their swords ready for the final strike.

"(I am the queen, perfect and infallible. I can't lose to them, I refuse!)" Claire thought in rage and raise in the air changing into her full-body armament.

"Petals go!" Claire said as small flying petal-like drones deploy from the cannons and starts flying around the boys firing lasers in all directions eventually breaking down their barrier.

"I had enough of this. Surround, this is over!" Claire said firing her Buster cannon with more power and bigger than the last.

Hayato and Shadow got consume in the beam that blasted through the barrier of the arena. The blast dye down showing Hayato and Shadow back in their normal state and not wearing their Hundred anymore. They start falling towards the ground, but Shadow to burst at Claire though he's not fully conscious only acting on instinct then he got hit in the head by a shield thrown by Liddy who just woken up though panting as she struggles to get up.

"You okay?" Claire asked helping Liddy up on her feet.

"Thank you, I see you went on using your full-body armament." Liddy said as she saw Claire in that form when she woke up.

"Yes, I broke my own words because of those two." Claire admitted.

Soon, it was decided that the battle would be a tie even though Claire won the battle for her team.

 **(Nighttime, Hospital)**

Shadow slowly opens his eyes finding himself in a strange room that's not like his in the dorm.

"Well, look who's finally awake." A familiar voice said.

Shadow turns his head to see Rouge standing next to the bed he's laying on and wearing a nurse uniform.

"I take it this is the job you mentioned?" Shadow asked.

"Yep, the friend I told you about works here too. Oh, and you have a visitor." Rouge moved aside revealing Liddy is also in the room.

"Hello, Shadow Chaos. Glad to see you're alright." Liddy said.

"Thanks, so what happened at the match?" Shadow asked. The girls explained about the happened after he and Hayato got knocked out.

"I see, glad to hear that things work out well." Shadow said.

"Shadow, how did you and Hayato did all that during the match? The full-body armament and pushing the Queen into a corner, you even broke my lance your hand alone." Liddy wondered how is that two new students so strong.

"I've been wondering about that myself, I known you longer than anyone here and I never seen you fight like that." Rouge agreed.

"I'm not sure, I just suddenly felt my body feeling hot and everything went blank. It was like something was taking over my body." Shadow said, not really sure himself as he looks down at his hands. It felt like it has something to do with his unknown.

"Well, perhaps some more training here in Little Garden will help control this power of yours. I look forward to having you here." Liddy bowed in respect to Shadow.

"Thanks, you too!" Shadow winked at Liddy which made her blush quickly turning around and leaving the room.

"Well, I should be leaving now." Liddy said.

"You sure, I think Shadow would want some company. We can even make it a threesome!" Rouge teased with a wink, that made Liddy shiver a little and blushing redder.

"Goodnight!" Liddy fast-said and running off, leaving the couple alone.

"I think I like her." Rouge giggled.

"She can be strong-headed, but her hearts in the right place." Shadow commented.

"Looks like we have ourselves a harem coming on." Rouge said sexually. Shadow blushes a bit, not sure about the harem idea, at least not yet.

"By the way, did you find out anything about Emile?" Shadow asked.

"Yep, you were right about the gender. She's definitely female, and the third princess of the Britannia Empire." Rouge reported.

"Interesting, wonder why she pretend to be a guy?" Shadow asked, maybe it's to see what is like to be a normal person and he notices that she like being with Hayato the most. SO maybe she had a history with him before.

"Well, now that I give you the info, I think it's time for my reward." Rouge said lustful as she climbs on top of Shadow and unbutton her shirt reveal her expose breasts with no bra as they bounce freely.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Shadow smirked gesturing Rouge to come as she leans down close to his face and they kiss feeling the love and some erotic feeling as well.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!"**

 **Hayato and Shadow survived their tag duel with the Queen and the Drill-lance user though they didn't win like they hoped, the battle was declared a tie so nobody is getting expelled from Little Garden as the boys also discovered an unknown power that they will known very soon. And it seems Liddy is starting to grow soft on Shadow as a little sign that his harem will come true in the future, hope you like Rouge getting into in with Shadow at the last scene. Don't worry, you'll see more of that soon.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Going on a Date in Little Garden**

Shadow is putting on his school uniform shirt while sitting on the hospital bed, he's getting discharged from the hospital as he is already healed up from the tag duel yesterday and it was the experience he will never forget now realizing how tough these Slayers are, especially against the Savages. He even thought to himself of why he wasn't sent here a long time ago.

"Hey Shadow, being an early bird, I see?" Rouge asked, waking up from her sleep in Shadow's bed and covering her naked body in the bedsheet.

"Well, my body is feeling better from the fight and you keeping me company, of course." Shadow smirked, leans to Rouge giving her a quick kiss as she kisses him back.

"Man, last night was wild maybe more than usual hopefully we'll be able to do more." Rouge hoped as she wraps her arms around Shadow's neck from behind.

"Maybe we will in my room next time." Shadow said

"Hey, you have day off today, how about we go to the Central?" Rouge suggested.

"Central, what's that?" Shadow asked.

"It's a business distract with tons of great restaurants, and there's also another place I want to check out." Rouge answered.

"Hmm, sounds like a good place to start if I want to get to know more about Little Garden." Shadow said getting into the idea.

"Alright, let's go." Shadow agreed to the plan of today.

"Great, then it's a date." Rouge said as she gets up from the bed and pick up her nurse uniform.

"Wait, don't you have work?" Shadow asked, wanted to be sure.

"Nah, I have the day off too." Rouge answered putting on her clothes and walk out.

Shadow looks out the window seeing the city of Little Garden floating through the ocean as a giant ship, he wonders this will be the future for other cities and countries in case the earth gets overflow with the sea someday, but for now he'll just have to worry about getting use to the place as his new home until he graduates. It won't be so bad though, he made some friends like Hayato and Emile, and got to fight some strong opponents like Claire and Liddy. Wondering what other exciting things will happen next.

 **(Central)**

"Wow, the place sure is pact almost makes you forget that this is actually a boat." Shadow commented, walking with Rouge while holding a bag in one hand and a strawberry crepe.

"I know, Little Garden could be considered a country too when you moved here, and you can travel the world without having to take a plane." Rouge agreed, holding her own strawberry crepe too.

As Shadow and Rouge are walking around seeing all the restaurants and the people living going about their own business, this place may in face be a country despite it being a school for those who wish to become Slayers to protect the world from all that is evil like the Savages. Plus, it's just any other schools with homework and meeting new people to be friends with, though Shadow never actually went to any schools before in his life and would find them boring compare to Little Garden.

"You know, I'm actually starting to feel relax for the first time in years." Shadow admitted.

"I can tell, back with G.U.N. you were always serious wanting to go on more missions and do training most of the time, even with me around." Rouge pointed out.

"Sorry if I made you feel lonely." Shadow apologized to his girlfriend.

"Don't worry about it, you always made up for me whenever it's just us." Rouge said before kissing his cheek.

Shadow also notice that everyone like some civilians and the students are staring at him with aw looks.

"Why is everyone eying on me?" Shadow asked, wondering if he did something wrong.

"It's because of the tag duel yesterday, silly, everyone has been talking about you and Hayato nearly defeating Claire and Liddy that you became popular overnight." Rouge explained, having very good hearing that she heard some whispers among the people.

"Really, I bet some would want to challenge me." Shadow smirked.

"If they have the gut to even talk to you, you were the most standup guy than Hayato." She stated.

Speaking of Hayato, Shadow then spotted him along with Emile, or Emilia since she's a girl dress up as a boy, walking together in the Central too.

"Well, it looks like our little princess in disguise is having her date with Hayato." Shadow pointed at the two.

"Oh, now that's an interesting sight. How about we make with fun with a double date." Rouge suggested with a wink.

"Why not, I've been meaning to ask him to be my training partner anyway." Shadow said, on board with the plan and they follow them.

Hayato and "Emile" arrived at location with a water fountain and a great view of the sea.

"Isn't it beautiful?" "Emile" asked amazes of the place.

"Yeah but isn't this…" Hayato looks around seeing most people are couples on a date coming here realizing this is a hotspot for dates.

"I say it's a great place to get a great view of the sea." Shadow said surprising Hayato and "Emile" as he and Rouge walks up to them.

"Hey Shadow, I see you got out of the hospital too." Hayato greeted.

"Thanks, glad to see you're feeling better too and hanging out with a "friend" today." Shadow glanced at "Emile" making "him" feel nervous.

"Yeah, I thought I would show Hayato around Little Garden though only some places I've seen so far." "Emile" explained, chuckling in a nervous tone.

"(Oh, this is going to be fun.)" Rouge thought with an evil smile.

"Hey Shadow, is this someone you know?" Hayato asked curious about the new girl.

"Yes, as a matter of fact this is my girlfriend Rouge Kōmori, she started working at the hospital we were staying at." Shadow introduced.

"Hey there, I already know you two from the duel, but I wanted to meet you in person." Rouge said offering her hand to "Emile".

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you Rouge. I'm actually surprised that mister grumpy here already found himself a fine girl such as yourself." "Emile" teased as "he" shakes Rouge's hand.

"Trust me, he may seem all dark and edgy but he's a good man at heart." Rouge said as Shadow sighs. Rouge pulls "Emile" closer to her with her mouth near the ear.

"And I hope you can get along well, Emilia Hermit." Rouge whispered making Email jump in shock.

"You alright, Emile?" Hayato asked.

"Uh, oh yeah, it's nothing. Rouge just told me joke, that's all." Emilia lied as her cheeks blush.

"Say Hayato, doesn't Emile's face look more girl than a boy?" Rouge asked causing Emilia to worry more.

"Really I haven't notice." Hayato said, then heard his phone ringing checking to see his younger sister is calling and answer.

"Hey, Karen." Hayato greeted.

"I'm still surprised that his sister is allow to come here." Shadow said.

"Karen got sick with an illness and Little Garden has first class medical treatments that can help her, that's the reason why he came here in the first place." Rouge explained.

"How do you know that?" Shadow asked.

"The friend I mentioned is Karen's caretaker, I actually meet her when I first came here." Rouge answered.

"Oh, so you already got to meet Hayato's sister?" Emilia surprised.

"Yeah, by the way; how long are you gonna keep up the acting?" Rouge asked, Emilia gasps a little before looking to see Hayato still talking on the phone.

"Please don't say anything to anyone, if they find out I'm a girl pretending to be a boy then they'll have me move out of the dorm." Emilia begged.

"I fail to see why you needed to cross-dress just be close to Hayato, it kinda sounds like you two had history together." Shadow stated.

"Well, we did as little kids for a while until we went our separate ways until now, he saved my life back then and you could say I fell in love with him." Emilia explained.

"But you and Hayato could still hangout together at school and in the city, I can tell that Hayato would feel the same despite you true identity." Shadow said.

"Really?" Emilia asked.

"Even though I only known him for three days, he's the kind of guy with a big heart." Shadow nodded.

"Hey guys!" Hayato called out. "Karen said she wants to meet you guys." He informed.

 **(Bus Stop)**

At the bus stop, the gang met up with Hayato's younger sister who's in a wheelchair; she has fade-pale skin, black hair like Hayato's, and purple eyes. She wears a black dress-like clothing with a purple vest on top as the end of the sleeves are colored white and black shoes. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

She is also accompanied by her caretaker Rouge mentioned; She has blue hair and purple eyes, well elbowed figure. She wears a white-blue shirt with a small black jacket, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"I didn't think you would come here." Hayato surprised.

"Oh, they gave me permission to go outside today. And these must be the friends you told me about." Karen said, looking at the three.

"Hey Karen." Rouge greeted.

"Oh, Rouge, I see you're here too mentioned and he must be boyfriend." Karen said looking at Shadow.

"Hello, I'm Shadow Chaos. It's nice to meet you." Shadow introduced himself.

"Shadow Chaos, that's a unique name." Karen commented.

"I'm surprise you're here as well." Rouge said to the woman.

"Well, I got curious when Karen said your name over the phone and that you have a boyfriend, I had to come see this for myself." The blue-haired woman explained.

"Hello Shadow, my name is Miharu Kashiwagi." Miharu introduced.

Hayato couldn't help but blush he stares at Miharu's large breasts and try his best not to think of anything perverted, keyword: tried. Emilia notice this punting her cheeks and pat his side with her elbow.

"Hey, quiet starring at her boobs." Emilia said snapping Hayato out.

"Oh hello, you're also a friend?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, my name is Emile Crossfode. Hayato's roommate." Emilia introduced with her fake name.

"And you're a boy, interesting." Karen suspected making Emilia feel nervous that she's seeing right through her.

Rouge chuckles and lean close to Karen's ear.

"Just play along, the girl said she was a friend with your brother when they were little kids." Rouge whispered.

"Really?" Karen surprised, guessing that makes her a childhood friend and seem familiar for some reason.

"Okay." Karen nodded, decided to ask Emilia about herself when they're alone.

 **(Later)**

"So, Karen, any specific place you want to see on this fine?" Shadow asked.

"Well, I have always been curious to see what the school is like." Karen mentioned.

As everyone stop at the street light, a music is playing of a female singer.

"Oh, it's Sakura. That's my favorite." Karen excited.

"Who's Sakura?" Hayato asked, Shadow also thinking the same question.

"The famous pop idol, Sakura Kirishima. Duh! I heard some of her songs at the hospital today." Karen said.

"Yeah, she's really popular right now." Emilia said, also likes her songs.

"Sakura Kirishima…" Shadow said, feeling that she seems familiar somehow and suddenly felt a slight headache as an image of a young girl with pink hair.

"Hey Shadow, you alright?" Rouge asked as the group notice this.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just had a weird feeling I know that girl but can't tell why." Shadow said looking at Sakura in the corner screen.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that you have no memories of your past." Hayato recalled.

"Really, that's sad." Miharu said.

"(Come to think of it, I'm starting to think I seem Sakura too.)" Hayato thought.

"Anyway Karen, what were you saying?"

"Oh yeah, that place I wanted to go to!" Karen excited.

 **(Outdoor Cafeteria)**

"Of all places this is where you wanted to go?" Shadow asked as everyone is sitting at two tables put together outside of the cafeteria.

"I never really got a chance to go to school because of my condition, it's something I always wonder what it's like." Karen explained as she finishes eating her pork as she squeals of joy from the taste.

"The girl sure has a big appetite, makes me wonder if all that fat will go to breasts." Rouge teased.

"Hey, no need to make it sound so weird." Karen covered her chest with her arms and Rouge chuckles.

"Well, I think this has been a wonderful time with people you know sharing a moment like this." Miharu smiled.

"Yeah, makes you think the world should be peaceful like this." Emilia agreed.

"Oh, Hayato Kisaragi." A familiar voice called out.

Everyone turn their heads as the three students are surprise to see Claire and her two Vice-President with a young boy by her side out here.

"President?" Hayato surprised.

"President? So that's the blonde with the huge chest who put you two through all this?" Karen guessed.

"Hey, don't say is out loud." Hayato whispered worry.

"It's a little too late for that I'm afraid." Claire said, she heard her.

"And this foul-mouthed girl, is she a friend of yours?" Claire asked.

"She's Karen Kisaragi, Hayato's younger sister." The boy informed.

"And who the hell are you?" Shadow asked.

"I see you're not afraid to speak out loud, I'm please to meet you. Name's Chris Steinbelt." Chris introduced himself to the group as second-year middle schooler and Claire Harvey's personal assistant.

"(Wow, he's the same age as me and an assistant this Claire girl who I heard is the strongest in Little Garden.)" Karen thought finding herself staring at Chris.

"Love at first sight?" Rouge asked with a smirk.

"Wh-what, no, I was just, huh… surprised to see someone my age" Karen blushed looking away.

"This is excellent timing, I'd like to talk to you and Shadow Chaos about something." Claire stated her business here.

"What, you want to recruit us for something?" Shadow guessed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact; I invite you to join what we call Selections." Claire said with a grin.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Shadow and Hayato have just been recruited by Claire Harvey herself to be part of a special group seeing as they showed their skills and power at the tag duel, it's a big opportunity presenting itself to the boys as they'll soon learn that the group is more than they realize for them as Slayers. And it seems Shadow has gained a fragment of his past involving that idol girl, wonder what's the connection?**

 **Karen seem to have her sight on that Chris boy, hehe.**

 **HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chaotic Battle Two Variant Awakening**

"Selection? What kind of a name is that?" Shadow asked.

"I believe it involves with the Slayers battling against the Savages." Rogue guessed.

"You're very well informed for a nurse, but what you said is true." Liddy stated, suspecting this girl here who appears to be close to Shadow seems more than what she appears.

"Yes, a special unit under the Student Council." Claire added.

"Sounds interesting." Shadow grinned.

"Okay, we're listening." Hayato said, wanting to hear more of what they have to say.

"You would follow orders issued from Warslarn HQ, who manage the Little Garden. You would still remain a student but be expected to execute missions just like a fully realized Slayer." Erica explained.

"The missions would include tasks like the guarding of various facilities, bodyguard duties, and of course, actual combat with Savages." Liddy added.

"Real combat." Hayato said nervous, Karen is worry about that seeing her big brother tense up a bit.

"The issue is, due to the recent Savage nest elimination mission, we don't have enough active Slayers. We need immediate reinforcements." Erica stated the current issue.

"So, in other words this is real urgency to recruit more Slayers to help you with this mission and we're the best shot to fill in the empty spots." Shadow reiterated on what they just said.

"Yes, strong as we are even the strongest can have trouble. Still, nobles oblige! Perhaps you may have heard of it." Claire said.

"I don't think so, but I'm guessing it sounds important." Shadow guessed.

"Indeed, it means those with power should wield it to help those who have none." Claire said with serious determination in her eyes.

Those words shook Hayato to the core making him realize how tough it is to be a Slayer, using great power to help the weak and protecting innocent lives. It's like the one famous line in a comic book he once read, "With Great Power comes Great Responsibility", and he still remembers that well.

"Oh my, those two have only been here for three days and they're already being recruited to go on dangerous missions." Miharu surprised of what's happening right now.

"They just have the knack for getting attentions of the higher ups." Rouge complimented.

"Sounds like a pretty good motto." Shadow commented.

"What do you say, Hayato? This could be a good chance to see what those Savages are like up close." Shadow said.

"Well, huh, I'm not sure if I'm ready." Hayato hesitated to answer.

"Then I would be happy to join forces with Hayato." Emilia volunteered.

"Sadly, you don't meet our criteria. One has to be able to fight head-on with a Savage, and actually win. However, you would just drag everyone down." Liddy talked down on the cross dresser.

"Now hold on there, Liddy. I would suggest you reconsider that because it was thanks to his coaching and fest knowledge through the combat training me and Hayato were able to prepare ourselves for the tag duel yesterday." Shadow defended Emilia.

"So, you're saying this disrespectful boy has more combat skills than she led on?" Liddy asked.

"Yes, and his Hundred is also unique when it he used it on me and Hayato during our short-time training." Shadow added with a smirk.

"That's right, so how about I prove to you that I got what it takes." Emilia said as she holds her Hundred crystal.

"Hundred on. Go!" Emilia activated her Hundred into its cannon mode.

"He's got a dragon type, also?" Claire surprised, thought she was the only one with that type.

"Alright, hearing Shadow's words about you I'm actually interested to see how strong you are. Hundred on. Go!" Liddy activated her Hundred, bring out the lance and shield.

"Liddy, you're going too far!" Erica tried to stop the fight.

"You stay out of this, Erica. This will also be a hard lesson on this brat about respect." Liddy stated.

"Oh, this just got interesting." Emilia smirked as she ready her cannon to fire.

"Hold it, Emilie, don't forget we have bystanders here including my sister." Hayato reminded him.

"Don't worry, we got you boys to protect us." Rouge said, not worry at all. Making Hayato wonder if this woman gets scared at all.

"Even so, I think you better for a more, "close" fight for this." Shadow suggested to Emilia.

"Don't worry, I'll just go with this." Emilia changed the two cannons into a large silver lance.

"Did he just alter the whole form of his armament?" Erica shocked.

"I told you, Emilie is more skilled with his Hundred than you know." Shadow restated on what he said.

"Indeed, you did, I want to see how this will go." Claire interested in this fight, shocking Erica.

The battle begins with both fighters charging at each other their lance colliding on the side and their parry each other's thrusts attack, when Liddy block Emilie's lance with her shield and jump back she quickly notice something it is coming at her from above on the left. She quickly blocks it with her shield as it bounces off and went back to Emilie's hand revealing it to be a lightsaber-like boomerang then she changes it into a sword.

"Well, have I impressed you yet?" Emilia asked sarcastically as she runs to the dark-skin girl.

"Don't get cocky, you brat!" Liddy snarled as she clashes her lance against Emilie's sword.

To everyone watching the fight, it seems to be evenly matched and could go either way though Shadow can tell that Emilia might have a trick or two in her sleeves.

But just when Emilia and Liddy are about to charge again, the loud alarming sound goes off stopping the girls from fighting.

"Oh, looks like the fight is over." Rouge disappointed, she wanted to see who would win.

"Claire, we have an immediate order to sortie." Erica alerted the President.

"Indeed. Liddy stand down. We have to go." Claire said.

"Sorry, Emilie Crossfode, but it looks like our battle will have to be put on hold." Liddy apologized as she deactivates her Hundred.

"Oh, you're running away?" Emilia asked.

"Cool it, dude, they have an emergency they need to answer." Shadow said.

"Miss President, what's going on?" Hayato asked.

"We received word that the Savage have just appeared on the Zwei islands." Claire answered.

"That sounds familiar." Hayato said.

"The same place where Sakura's suppose to perform." Karen reminded him.

"And there's going to be a lot of people there too!" Miharu realized.

"Hayato Kisaragi. Shadow Chaos. I'll be expecting you answer when I return." Claire said as she and her two Vice-President are about to leave.

"Just a moment, Claire." Charlotte said, coming up to the scene stopping the three.

"You should take these three with you." Charlotte suggested, surprising the Queen.

"Hayato, Shadow, your first battle against the Savage is at hand. You in? This is not a drill; this is real." Charlotte asked.

Shadow was already on board with this, but he's worried about Hayato since he never fought a Savage before might want to back down from it. However, he felt relived when he saw the serious determine look in Hayato's eyes and knowing what's he thinking right now, he wants in because to protect everyone including his little sister.

There's no doubt about it, this fight is gonna be more than Shadow have fought during his time as a G.U.N. agent.

 **(Later)**

The six Slayers and Charlotte are on board of a plane heading for the area of Zewi Island where the Savages are attacking.

"First, Claire, Liddy, and I will rendezvous at point alpha to engage the standard Savage. Once we take that one out, we'll have time to confront the Trenta-class at point gamma." Erica explained the battle plan that got from Chris, which Shadow is still shock that a little kid could be a greater analyzer than anyone he knows.

"Hayato Kisaragi, Shadow Chaos, and Emilie Crossfode, that'll be your cue to move out. You will engage the standard Savage at point beta." Erica said to the three rookies.

"Why don't we all sortie together though?" Emilia asked.

"Because neither of us know how to handle the Savage using other than brute force." Shadow stated.

"Exactly, we'll go first to show you how it's done so you don't get yourself killed." Claire explained.

"Besides, once you've killed the Savage at point beta, your job is over, and you can go." Liddy said.

"That's a big gamble you're doing taking on something like that Trenta-class alone." Shadow pointed out.

"Give us some credit, we eliminated more Savages without your help up until this point." Liddy stated.

"We've also encountered several unknowns on a number of occasions and successfully obliterated them each and every time." Claire bragged in a calm tone.

"(Even so, my gut is telling me this Trenta-class will be more trouble for them.)" Shadow thought.

Soon, Claire and her team drop out of the plane first demonstrating by blocking the Savage's vision with rocket launchers firing at one to get the element of surprise. Erica traps the Savage with her Hundred, an Arsene type called Everlasting which Charlotte explains it creates energy chains that can be extended or retracted at will. Claire aims her Bunster cannon to attack it at the head where the core is as Charlotte also explained that the Savage's skin is as tough and as thick like steel, but attacks from a Hundred can break or slice through like butter. Liddy came in last to destroy the core with her drill lance, thus ending the lesson.

"Alright, shouldn't be too hard." Shadow grinned.

"Yeah, let's go!" Emilia pushed both Shadow and Hayato along with herself jumping off the plane.

"Hey, hurry up and deploy your Hundred already, dummy." Emilia said.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Hayato panicked.

"I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU ONE DAY?!" Shadow shouted in rage and all three change into this Hundred form.

Emilia suggested going for the same battle plan like Claire's team did: first Emilia fire some energy blasts at the Savage to create some smokescreen, next Shadow slams his sword at the head to crack through the hide exposing the core, then Hayato delivered the final blow by stabbing his sword at the core destroy and killing the Savage.

"Awesome, we did it!" Emilia cheered.

"Yeah, we did." Hayato said, feeling great that he killed a Savage on his first try.

"Don't celebrate yet, you guys. That Trenta-class is proving to be difficult than they can handle." Shadow pointed at the giant Savage.

Unfortunately, Shadow is right when the Trentap-class use its brute strength to knock Liddy away crashing through buildings and slams Erica on top of one.

"We got to help." Hayato said, Shadow and Emilia nodded.

"That won't be needed." Claire said, stopping the three.

"You three, just stay where you are. I already told you the Student Council would handle this situation." Claire said, not wanting the rookies to get hurt or worst killed in this. She transforms into her Full-Body Armament and aim her charging Buster cannon at the Trenta-class.

"I will annihilate you, as well as the nest." Claire declared.

The Savage open its mouth to charge a strong energy blast too, Claire and the Savage fire their blast colliding into each other creating a shockwave canceling out one another. Claire wanted to fire a another shot, but discover she is somehow low on energy thinking the fight with Hayato is still messing with her mind.

While distracted, the Savage charge up another energy blast aiming at Claire.

"Claire, look out!" Erica warned.

But it was too late, by the time Claire could react the Savage already fired a large stream blast as it looked like that was the end of Claire Harvey.

"Claire, NOOO?!" Erica shouted.

"Don't worry, she's fine." Shadow said appearing before her with Liddy in his arms.

True to his words, Claire got rescued in the nick of time thanks to Hayato much to her shock and her cheeks blushing.

"Y-You've deliberately disobeyed a direct order!" Claire scolded.

"There's no way I would just sit there and watch one of my own get done it." Hayato stated.

"You should rethink where you put your hand." Claire said, Hayato was confused until realizes that his left hand is groping one of her breasts.

"AAH?! Again, I'm sorry!" Hayato apologized.

"Why are you always taking my first experience away from me?" Claire asked, though she was taking about the princess carrying as her first groping was back at the tag duel.

"Hey, you two! Get out of there!" Shadow shouted.

"The Trenta-class got you in its sight!" Erica warned.

The Savage charge up its blast again, Hayato was gonna move out of the way but Erica told him and Claire that there's an airport in its line of fire and it'll kill everyone evacuating. Claire suggested they use their barrier to block the attack, when the beam hits the shield Claire also suggest they release the shield at full power to knock the blast away. Giving everything, they got the blast got split into two, one hits the ocean while the other hit the mountain.

"Nice." Shadow commented on the teamwork they just did.

Then suddenly another giant Savage appeared behind Shadow, Erica and the unconscious Liddy.

"The fuck…!" Shadow gasped.

"I thought there was only one, how did we miss another?" Erica asked freaking out.

The second Trenta-class throws down its claw at the three, but Shadow manages to block it with his sword though struggling to hold it for long.

"Go, take Liddy and get out of here!" Shadow said to Erica.

"What, but I can't just leave you here!" Erica refused.

"Don't argue with me, just GO!" Shadow shouted, he turns her head to see Hayato holding back the first Trenta-class to protect Emilia who got slash in the chest area.

Both giant Savage slam their other claws down smashing the boys down the buildings they were standing on much to everyone's shock, they were about to attack their next prey but suddenly one claw from each came off as they were cut by a blade. Everyone became more shock to see both Hayato and Shadow have entered into their Full-Body Armament again just like from the tag duel. However, like before their eyes change and they went on a complete rampage against the Savages though are doing more harm to the other than the monsters they're supposes to be fighting against.

" _Shadow…"_ A voice in Shadow's head said, making him stop.

" _Shadow… big brother…"_ Another voice said as Shadow holds his head and growling. Those voices sound familiar to him somehow but can't remember who they are then he gets a flashback from his forgotten past.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Come on, Shadow, the three of us together can do anything!" One little boy smirked though the upper part of the face is covered, but you can see his blue hair._

" _I know you're the strongest, big brother. I believe in you!" Another little boy with silver hair cheered with his face covered as well._

 **(Flashback End)**

That memory made Shadow feel warm inside and that snaps him back into his sense to see the second Trenta-class going for the kill, he narrowly dodges it in time and slice the other claw off as the Savage to scream in pain.

"Nice try, but the only one dying here is you!" Shadow claimed before jumping higher than the Savage for about 15 feet.

" **Blade Spin Dash"** Shadow spins fast forward like a ball with the sword hold out and dives down faster than a bullet toward the head for the core. The impact causes the head to break easy, shattering it like glass, and slice the core in half. And the whole black body in half too.

Shadow stands in triumph as the two halves of the giant Savage fell on the ground and they exploded as Shadow just stand there not bothering to look back as the Full-Body Armament is deactivated.

He checks on his friends seeing the other giant Savage defeated because of Hayato, probably having the same weird power that made them stronger. And he also see Emilia's secret being expose to Claire as she stutter in shock.

"(That memory, it was from my past and those two boys… I know them.)" Shadow thought, trying to remember more but nothing.

"I guess that's all I can get, but at least I'm remembering more. Like the fact I have two brothers." Shadow smiled looking up at the crimson sky, believes he'll find them out there in the world with the help of Little Garden too.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The Slayer have saved the day defeating to powerful Savage types, all thanks to Hayato and Shadow becoming more awesome than ever though they're gonna have to learn how to control this power after they get an explanation from Emilia. Shadow got one memory of past, remembering that he has two brothers and deep down he knows they're out there hoping to find them. Which maybe sooner than expected.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bodyguarding a Pink Idol**

"Variants? Is that the power me and Hayato used back there?" Shadow asked. The boys asked Emilia about everything she knows, like the strange power they felt during the mission.

"Yep, years ago when I was a little kid, a Savage attacked the town I was there at the time and somehow I got permanently infected by what's called the Savage virus." Emilia explained.

"Wow, it's a miracle you're still alive." Hayato commented and glad that his childhood friend is okay.

"That's right, and since you sucked out my blood you're now infected as well." Emilia revealed as Hayato recalls saving Emilia when they were little kids.

Shadow wonders if he got infected by a Savage too, though deep down something was telling that is not the case, like he got infected by the Savage virus in a different way though he can't figure out what since he doesn't remember anything else about his past.

"The virus is extremely potent. Most people don't survive once it's contracted." Emilia mentioned the bad side effect of the virus.

"However, if there are those who are lucky enough to live through then you'll gained more power, especially on your Hundred." Shadow said catching on the rest.

"That's right, Char and her colleagues came up with a name for us. Slayers like us are called Variants." Emilia revealed how the name was made.

"Have there been others becoming Variants?" Shadow asked curious.

"Not much really, in the entire world, there aren't even ten of us." Emilia answered.

"I see, I guess that make sense since most who got infected ended up dead." Shadow said.

"So, the reason I lose memories mid-combat is because I'm a Variant?" Hayato asked, Emilia nod.

"Whenever your life is in danger, the virus activates, and you go on a violent rampage. A perpetual Variant side effect." Emilia explained.

"But you learned to control that power, you were able to help Hayato regained himself while I unlocked a lost part of my past in my memories to snap me back into my senses." Shadow stated.

"That's why you two need to practice as hard as I did." Emilia determined these two have the strength and willpower to overcome the virus.

"Thanks for the talk, I'm going back to my room now. I see you two tomorrow." Shadow said as he walks out of the room, leaving the two childhood friends alone.

"Hey, huh, Hayato." Emilia said getting Hayato's full attention.

"About that day back in Gudenberg, and today. I wanted to say thank you for saving my life, because I… I never got the chance before." Emilia said as she took Hayato's hand and her cheeks blush, same to Hayato.

"Oh yeah, well, anyway… I'm gonna make some tea." Hayato said nervous wanting to get out of the romance moment.

"That's okay, I'll do it." Emilia said, feeling a little nervous about the moment they just had too.

Suddenly, Hayato felt something strange happening to his body and fell over on Emilia causing her to fall down as well with his face and hands on her small breasts.

"Uh, hey Hayato. If you don't mind, I… I could use a little bit more warning." Emilia embarrassed of the position they're in.

"No, sorry, my body just suddenly collapse." Hayato groaned.

"Wait a second, could this be a side effect of the virus?" Emilia wondered worry.

The only thing she can do for Hayato right now is by kissing him on the lips much to his surprise and enjoyed the kiss for a moment before they separate.

"What was that for?" Hayato asked.

"In order to suppress a newly activated virus, you need to administer an inactive one right away. So, in other words, that's what I just did for you, get it?" Emilia explained, hoping Hayato would understand.

Hayato just stare at her surprise that he got his first kiss with a girl, a princess of all people.

"What's the matter, maybe… you don't like kissing me, do you?" Emilia asked.

"Uh, no, that's not the issue. It's just…" Hayato couldn't find the words to explain how he's feeling, but it would seem they just let their heart guide them as they lean closer to each other for another kiss, but before their lips could make contact.

"Emile Crossfode! I know I told you to move rooms immediately!" Claire burst in the room wondering what's taking the cross-dressing girl so long.

Claires gasps upon seeing Emilia sitting on Hayato's lap while the young man is sitting on the floor.

"Oh, president, hello!" Hayato greeted nervous and embarrass that Claire caught them at a bad timing.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Claire demanded while blushing. "I do not believe what I'm seeing here. You're rolling around on the floor like two wanton heathens."

"No, I swear to you, it's not what it looks like. We were—" Hayato got up to explain, but he pushed Emilia over and trip on her leg which result him into trip over Claire as they fall on the fall.

Claire opens her eyes to find herself on the floor with Hayato on top, kissing her on the lips and his hands on her breasts again as well.

"Come on, you did it again! What's wrong with you?" Emilia angered.

"I… I'm really sorry!" Hayato apologized as he moves away from Claire.

"It's not fair, you took another one my "first"." Claire said as it was her first kiss with Hayato.

"You gotta believe me. It was only another accident." Hayato explained.

"Oh, I know that. You don't have to keep apologizing to me." Claire stated in a soft tone.

"Oh, you being to Hayato all the sudden. I notice the change yesterday too." Emilia pointed out.

On the other side of the wall where Shadow's room is located right next to Hayato, as the dark edgy boy is actually listening to the commotion with his keen hearing while laying on his bed and reading a manga.

"It looks like Hayato is gonna have a rough night, and maybe enjoyable." Shaodw chuckled.

 **(One Month Later)**

Shadow clashes his sword against another Slayer's gauntlet who is his sparring partner for today, he originally wanted Hayato but he was already picked to spare in a tag duel with Emilia against Reitia and Fritz.

The male Red Slayer managed to push Shadow back and unleash a barrage of fast punches with rocket boosts on the back that makes the punches go faster, Shadow is able to parry them off though he's getting pushed back little from the force of the punches. The Red Slayer performed a powerful uppercut to push Shadow's sword up that has made an opening for him to land a finishing blow to the head. However, Shadow wouldn't go down so easy as he soon activated his Variant, with better control due his training with Hayato and Emilia over the past month and caught the fist in his hand easily.

" **Chaos Slash"** Shadow unleashed a red energy slash at the Red Slayer in point-blank range sending him and crashing into a wall. The force of the attack made the Red Slayer out of his Hundred form.

"Damn, you are one tough son of a bitch." The Red Slayer groaned.

"And you're very strong with your strength, the only persons I know who can pushed me to use Full-Body Armament are Hayato and Emile. Guess that makes you the third." Shadow offered his hand, the Red Slayer took and got up.

The Red Slayer is tall young man about 6'2 feet, has red hair with seven dreadlock and purple eyes.

"You should be proud that you gotten stronger like this, Knuckle Master." Shadow complimented.

"Thanks, glad I was able to come here to meet others like you." Knuckle said.

"Shadow Chaos." A voice said getting the boys' attention to look up seeing Liddy on the higher floor looking down on them.

"President Claire has requested you to come to her office, now. You've been enlisted for a Selections mission." Liddy informed.

"Well, I better get going. See you later, Knuckles." Shadow walked away.

"Hope we can spare again soon!" Knuckled waved goodbye to Shadow.

 **(Claire's Office)**

"You want us to be Sakura Kirishima's bodyguard?" Hayato asked as he was also called in with Shadow. Erica, Liddy, and Charlotte are in the office too.

"I'm told that she asked for both of you specifically. She wants a bolstered security detail for her concert in the Zwei Islands next weekend. Natural, considering the recent calamities." Claire explained.

"Did she tell you why exactly?" Shadow asked.

"She declined to provide me with that information." Claire answered and turns her chair to face them.

"Listen, this job presents many dangers. Savages may still lurk around the islands, so we must protect our VIPs, whatever the cost." Claire stated.

"We take great pains to keep our records up to date. During our recon last month, we detected energy from no less than seven Savages." Erica informed shocking the boys.

"How can that be right; I only remember fighting three." Hayato recalled.

"Unless the other four were already taken out before impact." Shadow guessed.

"Correct. However, we've only confirmed the location of a single set of their remains." Liddy revealed.

"Then that means…"

"They could still be out there waiting to strike." Shadow finished Hayato's sentence.

Both male Slayers remember how dangerous these things even when it comes to the giant ones as they almost killed their friends.

"I believe I've given you two more than ample warning. Hayato Kisaragi. Shadow Chaos. What is your decision?" Claire asked.

"I accept. Please allow me to help." Hayato accepted the mission.

"I'm in too." Shadow decided and left the room.

"Sakura Kirishima… every time I hear that name, I can't help feel that know her from somewhere, but what this means?" Shadow asked himself but couldn't find a clear answer.

"Well then, guess I'll just have ask the pink idol myself." Shadow said.

 **(The Next Day)**

Shadow and Hayato are seen standing in the roadway of the airport escorted here by Liddy as they wait for the plane with Sakura on it to arrive. Both boys check the equipment they got for their bodyguard job as everything is in order.

The plane arrives with the door-stair opening and a person comes out, a girl as she appears to be the same age as Hayato and Shadow as they can guess she is the idol Sakura.

She is beautiful young woman with long pink hair that is tied into twin-tails with two white ribbons and matching eyes. She wears a pale light-green shirt with white ribbon lines, blue shorts with a brown belt, and raspberry color knee-length high-heel boots. Breasts sizes: C-cup.

"I made it. I'm so happy to be back." Sakura smiled.

"Miss Kirishima, we welcome you to Little Garden. I'm Liddy Steinberg, executive officer." Liddy greeted.

"Sakura Kirishima, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura shake hand with Liddy for a second. The older woman with her is Souffle Clearrail, Sakura's manager.

"And you two must be Hayato Kisaragi and Shadow Chaos!" Sakura said to the boys.

"How wonderful it is to finally meet you both." Sakura said as she takes Hayato and Shadow's hand into her own.

"We're happy to be of services." Hayato said nervous.

"We promise to do our very best." Shadow stated.

The boys started following Sakura through the airplane while almost getting crowded by a tons of her fans as they watch her walk around and taking pictures with their cameras and phones, and the idol couldn't help but smile and waving at them as she is glad to see her fans as she will bring more smiles during her concert.

"It is always like this?" Hayato asked the manager.

"Kind of, this crowd is smaller than the usually ones." Souffle answered.

"Seriously?" Shadow shocked that this crowd is smaller than the ones Sakura has to deal with.

Once they got to the car and drove off the hotel Sakura is going to be staying at, Shadow notice how Sakura is interacting with Hayato beside wanting him to treat her like a normal person, but he did notice that she seems a little more comfortable with Hayato then she should consider they just met and all.

They reach the hotel heading to her room, Shadow went in the check the room first to make sure it's safe while Hayato stays outside with Sakura. The room is clear, and everyone enters.

"Hey Sakura, how exactly did you know about Hayato and me?" Shadow asked her as she opens the curtains.

"Because of this video." Sakura showed them the video of Shadow and Hayato in their Full-Body Armament fighting against the Savages making Hayato gasps.

"Turned up on the Cybernet. It's gone now, but I made a copy." Sakura mentioned.

"After I saw that, I couldn't stop thinking about you two. The amazing two heroes who protected the Zwei Islands. Shadow, I see you as the big brother type and I hope we can get along." Sakura said to Shadow.

"Uh, sure…" Shadow was unsure of how to react to that, then he suddenly got an imagine flashback from his lost memories of a little girl calling her "Big Brother" which seem to connect to Sakura.

"As for you Hayato, you're not what I expect, kind of on the awkward side." Sakura said to Hayato. "Lucky for you, I'm into that."

"What?" Hayato gasped while blushing.

"So, I'm asking you out with a long-term goal of marriage." Sakura revealed.

"What, but that's so sudden…" Hayato shocked.

"What's wrong, aren't you happy that a real-life celebrity is flirting with you?" Sakura asked.

"He's just little shy when comes on strong with their feelings to him, in fact he already kissed two girls last month." Shadow revealed with an amusing smirk.

"Shadow?!" Hayato snapped.

"Oh, so you have two girls you're into." Sakura said looking a little jealous.

"N-No, it just… I haven't really dated either of them, so…" Hayato tried to explain this to Sakura, and then she giggles.

"The Diva of World marries a Genius Slayer—a total power couple! Can you imagine?" Sakura asked.

Shadow nearly choked of laughing when Sakura thinks Hayato is a "Genius" which he's not.

"Once the media catches wind, we'll be a hit!" Sakura said, confusing Hayato with that last part.

"We can start with a press conference. We'll hold it at a scenic vista on the Zwei Islands where we met, and our first love blossomed. And then, I'll show off the ring you saved your hard-earned cash to buy for me." Sakura said blushing with a smile.

"Wait, what's going to happen?" Hayato confused.

"I think she's going romance overboard." Shadow said.

Then Sakura went on and on about how she and Hayato will get married, having the honeymoon across world, living in a beach house, having three kids and two puppies.

The boys knew her mind is spiraling out of control, they look at each other didn't need to say anything as Hayato knew what he had to do to make her stop.

"Alright, let's do it!" Hayato said boldly, making Sakura stop looking at him.

"I'm all in. We can build this life together, I want it all. Our kids, our puppies, our house, and that beautiful rainbow." Hayato slammed his hand to a mirror behind Sakura as she became shock of this.

"Want to seal our fate with the power of true love's kiss?" Hayato asked, leaning closer to the gasping Sakura.

"Wait, hold on!" Sakura quickly moved away.

"I don't have to play games. I need to get ready." Sakura walked away and enter the shower.

Hayato let out a sigh as he is glad that bluff stopped her, and Shadow just stood there assume.

"Looks like you got three girls in your love-life." Shaodw said earning a glare from Hayato.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Hayato and Shadow are now acting as bodyguards for the famous world-known Idol, Sakura and it looks like she seems to have a little connection with both boys, especially Shadow when he got that imagine flashback that may be another clue to his past. Let see how the boys will do hanging out with a famous singer while protecting from any danger, and maybe a little love spark between her and Hayato if you know what I mean.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Big Singing Dream and Fun with a Sexy Bat**

Shadow and Hayato left the hotel with Sakura though there was an incident that Hayato saw Sakura naked and accidently picked up her panties with a cute little teddy bear on it, they were both embarrass but quickly gotten over it. Hayato did mentioned about Karen's prediction which he explained to Shadow about her reading tarot cards. They stay close to Sakura as they went to meet the mayor or someone important as Sakura shake hands with them, a press conference with fans taking tons of pictures of Sakura as she answers some questions, then they go to a fancy party having a little fun.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked Hayato, noticing that he's a little distracted.

"Oh, well, it's impressive how you make this look so effortless." Hayato answered which made Sakura giggles.

"In that case, I'm even more impressive than you give me credit for." Sakura smiled.

"I take you got something special in mind?" Shadow asked.

"You could say that." Sakura said before turning to her manager.

"Souffle, we're all finished for the day, right? Can you check?" She asked.

"We are." Souffle answered as she looked at the schedule.

"Perfect. Why don't we make a tiny detour then?" Sakura giggled as the boys are confuse of what she has in mind.

 **(Construction Area)**

Hayato and Shadow look around seeing a bunch of construction workers building something big as they were brought here by Sakura's suggestion of a detour.

"What is this place?" Hayato asked as they're standing with Souffle while Sakura is elsewhere getting something to show them.

"The venue for Sakura's concert. We've sold over 100,000 tickets, so we'll need all the room we can get." Souffle answered.

"Wow, I figured Sakura is a popular idol and all, but I never knew she could gained the love of almost the whole country." Shadow impressed.

"Yes, Sakura has come a long way since she started her singing career." Souffle smiled.

"Thanks for waiting." Sakura said as she is now wearing a variable suit, which is a pink color similar to her own hair.

"(Whoa, she looks beautiful!)" Hayato thought seeing Sakura like that.

"(Hmm, doesn't that look like something a Slayer wears before combat?)" Shadow thought asked himself.

"Have you two had a chance to look around?" Sakura asked them.

"Me, no way! I'm" Shadow quickly elbowed Hayato on the side to stop from him from embarrassing himself.

"If you about this huge stage we're standing on then I have to admit this is impressive." Shadow complimented.

"Isn't it?" Sakura walked close to the edge of the stage.

"Look at it. We've been working so hard to bring my artistic vision to life, so here's a preview!" Sakura pulled out a familiar looking gem in her hand.

"Wait, is that…?" Shadow recognized that gem.

" **Hundred on! Go!"** Sakura activated her Hundred that came in the form fairy wings like she has become a fairy herself.

"She's a Slayer!" Hayato surprised.

"Okay, now I've seen everything." Shadow surprised as well.

"Isn't my Hundred breathtaking? It's called Fairy Fairytale." Sakura revealed and she flies into the air while spreading the light-green sparkles around.

"(Wait, does that mean she got her Hundred from…?)" Shadow thought guessed the only person he knows who could've given Sakura a Hundred.

"Quite a sight to behind, no?" A familiar voice asked.

Shadow and Hayato turn around shock to see the professor of the Hundreds Charlotte is here with Mei-Mei here on the construction stage.

"Hey there, Professor, and Mei-Mei? Why are you here?" Hayato asked.

"It's for art. She plans to use her Hundred during the performance." Charlotte explained.

"And you're here to make sure her Hundred works well since you gave her one." Shadow figured out.

"You guess right, Shadow." Charlotte nodded and look up seeing Sakura flying around some more.

"Her type is incredibly rare. We classify her as field-control Slayer." Charlotte mentioned.

"I've never heard of that before." Hayato said.

"She manifests a field which is completely under her control. As long as she's in that space, she can conjures illusions and soar through the air however she wants." Charlotte explained.

"But that Hundred isn't meant for combat, right?" Shadow guessed.

"Correct. She doesn't have any weapons, but sometimes you may encounter obstacles that can't be overcome with brute force alone." Charlotte advised.

"That's right. Sakura finds strength through her song." Souffle added.

"Wait a minute, so have you two met before?" Hayato asked noticing how Charlotte and Souffle talk about Sakura together.

"The two of us worked as colleagues some time ago. In a manner of speaking, Charlotte generosity saved Sakura's life." Souffle mentioned.

"Was she in any danger, like with the Savages?" Shadow asked.

"You could say that, I was there to help her out when she was going through a rough patch. No big deal, it's what I do." Charlotte said.

"(Hmm, I feel like there's more to this story then they're letting on.)" Shadow thought.

Soon, Sakura came back down and ran to Hayato a bit giving him a hug.

"What did you think? I've really been practicing." Sakura asked.

"It's great. One of the coolest things I've ever seen!" Hayato answered honestly.

"Obviously. As Diva of the World, I have to put on a good show. My fans expect the best from me. To thank them and the concert staff for believing in me, I'll put on my greatest show yet! I want it to be perfect!" Sakura declared.

"Sakura…" Hayato impressed of how determined Sakura is while Shadow kept getting this weird feeling that he somehow knew Sakura from somewhere long ago.

 **(Hotel Room)**

"Yes, we're finish for today. They said we could report back tomorrow afternoon." Hayato reported to Claire over the phone.

" _I thought you were scheduled to return to you post in the morning."_ Claire said.

"Change of plans, she wants the hotel room to herself to put the finishing touches on a song." Hayato explained.

"I know her staff means well, but they make it difficult for Sakura to get out whenever she wants to." Hayato mentioned.

" _Sakura? Never speak about a client so informally, how obscene."_ Claire scolded.

"Well, actually, Miss Kirshima told me to call her that." Hayato informed. Claire gasps a little but remain calm.

" _Your top priority is following the client's orders, I suppose. Fine then, tomorrow morning, you and Shadow will report to my summer instead. There's a matter I'd like to discuss."_ Claire ordered.

"Of course, I understand. We'll be there." Hayato nodded.

" _By the way, is Shadow with you right now?"_ Claire asked.

"No, he's at the beach right probably thinking about some stuff and he'll head back to the dorm." Hayato answered.

As Hayato said, Shadow is seen standing on the sandy beach staring at the sunset and the waves going in and out of the shore. Shadow still wonders if there's any connection between him and Sakura, maybe they were friends at one point though can't piece all together, he hopes that when he sees her again, she may know something about his past.

Then his thoughts were interrupted when he hears his cellphone beeping twice, he takes it out to see he got a text message from Rouge asking him to come over to her place right now. Seeing that his bodyguard duty is over for over, he decided to head back to Little Garden to see Rouge at the apartment she's staying with Miharu.

 **(Rouge and Miharu's Apartment)**

"Okay, this is the place." Shadow said as he also got the address from the text and about to knock on the door when his phone started ringing. He sees that it's Hayato is calling him.

"Hey, Hayato." Shadow answered.

" _Hey Shadow, just wanted to let you know that we're going to meet Claire at her summer house tomorrow morning. She wants to talk about something important."_ Hayato informed.

"Okay, thanks for telling me. I'm gonna be hanging with Rouge for a while as I'm at her apartment right now." Shadow said.

" _Cool, the dorm is completely empty right now. Probably everyone is still on the island, meaning I'll get first dips at the bath!"_ Hayato excited.

"Have fun with the bath. Bye." Shadow said before hanging up and knock on the door.

"Coming!" Rouge shouted.

A few seconds later, the door open revealing Rouge in her pink-purple lingerie and a white button shirt that is completely open.

"Hey Shadow, glad you could come." Rouge greeted.

"I had some thoughts on my mind, and I was hoping you could give some excitement." Shadow smirked as Rouge escort him inside.

"Oh, trust me, I've been holding myself back for a whole week and now I want you in me!" Rouge said sexually as she jumps on Shadow with her legs wrap around his waist.

"What about Miharu?" Shadow asked.

"She's working overtime, meaning we have the night to ourselves." Rouge informed with a sexy smirk.

"Then let's get started." Shadow declared as the lovers smack their lips onto each other.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene Alert: Scroll Down if you want to Skip it)**

Shadow and Rouge's make out session quickly became heated for them as they hold each other tight to bring their bodies closer to each other with Rouge's large breasts press against Shadow's strong chest, their tongue wrapping around each other like they're wrestling for dominate and Shadow is winning. Shadow's hands are groping Rouge's perfectly round butt giving them strong squeezes that made Rouge moan within the kiss, she really wanted to feel the pleasure from her beloved and she's going to enjoy it.

The kiss lasted for two full minutes before they separate for air though still kept in each other's embrace.

"Shadow, please, I want your dick inside me right now!" Rouge begged.

"Well then, it's time to get serious." Shadow declared as he pulls down his pants and underwear without letting Rouge go and he pierce his 11.5-inch penis right into Rouge's pussy causing her to moan loud.

"OH YES! I've been waiting a week for this! Ram me, ruin this pussy like you've always done!" Rouge moaned erotically.

"Oh yeah, I've been waiting for this too!" Shadow excited as he thrust his hips up and down fast ramming his dick in Rouge's pussy, forcing it to spread open for the big dick.

Rouge's boobs bounces up and down from the motion of the intense thrusting catching Shadow's eyes as he always admire her beautiful body along with the other great things about her, he remove one hand from the butt and reach for the clip that held the bra in place unclipping it then threw the bra away. Rouge didn't mind because she knew her man would always want to feel her sexy body during these pleasurable moments when it comes to sex as right now her mind is only focus on the fucking while Shadow starts groping both her breasts with his hands. Rouge kept her legs wrap tightly around his waist to pull closer and place her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh yes, grope my boobs while fucking my pussy! I love it!" Rouge shouted erotically.

Shadow smirks and increase the speed into his thrust and giving the large flesh melons some good squeezing and moving them around, then he started pinching the nipples which cause Rouge to squeal as she can feel more jolts of pleasure throughout her body.

"Rouge, your pussy is getting tighter… I think I'm gonna cum soon!" Shadow groaned.

"That's good, I want to feel your cum as soon as possible!" Rouge moaned.

Shadow keeps fucking Rouge for a few more minutes as he can feel his penis is getting hard to contain.

"Okay, Rouge, here's what you've been waiting for. Take it ALL!" Shadow slammed his hips up against' Rouge's one more time and his penis burst lots of cum into her pussy while his pulls on Rouge's nipples.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Your hot cum is overflowing me, it's making me cum too!" Rouge moaned feeling total bless, and her nipples suddenly squirt breastmilk. Rouge leans forward on Shadow's shoulder feeling exhausted.

"Your milk tasty as ever." Shadow complimented as he licks the breastmilk from his fingers.

"Even though I've been taking pills to prevent me from getting pregnant, I somehow ended up milking like a cow." Rouge panted.

"A sexy bat-cow." Shadow smirked as Rouge chuckles.

"I can still feel your cock inside of me, still hard and strong like the man himself." Rouge said.

"You did say we have the night to ourselves." Shadow recalled those words.

"I did, now shut up and fuck me more!" Rouge demanded sexy.

They took off their clothes becoming naked, Shadow walk over to the couch and slam Rouge on the sofa as she giggles of excitement before moaning in both pain and pleasure when Shadow thrust his cock into her pussy again, thrusting his hips faster and stronger than before while Rouge grope her own breasts. She even put one nipple in her mouth to taste her own breastmilk which is very erotic to Shadow making his dick a bit bigger and his thrusting faster, Rouge held her other breast up for Shadow that he wants to drink more of her milk and he accept it as he leans down sucking the nipple. Soon, Shadow started sucking on both breasts at the same time while still fucking Rouge's brain out and they would kiss each other in their heated passionate kissing sometime.

Their sex fun continues on for four hours and thirty minutes as they have done different sex positions like the pile dive, the doggy style with Shadow grabbing the breasts to squeeze more milk out, both forms of the cowgirl, and others until they reach their limit.

"Rouge, I'm cumming again!" Shadow groaned.

"Me too! Let's cum together!" Rouge moaned.

After another minute of fucking, they slam their hips into each other's one last time to release all of their love juice and cream as they let out the screams of pleasure.

 **(Lemon/Sex End)**

Shadow and Rouge are now seen in Rouge's bedroom, both panting of exhaustion from the sex though Shadow still had enough energy to carry Rouge to the bed.

"That was great, Shadow. I love you." Rouge said softly.

"I love you too, my batty thief." Shadow smiled.

The two shared a kiss for goodnight before they cuddle each other and pull the bedsheet over their naked bodies as they fell asleep together.

 **(With Sakura)**

Sakura is standing on the balcony of her room doing a prayer before going to sleep.

"Please hear my prayer. Let my song reach the hearts of everyone. And soon, maybe they'll hear it too." Sakura said.

 **(Elsewhere)**

"Seems Vitaly's intel was correct. Security's pretty tight around the perimeter." A young man said, looking at the secure around the stage from afar.

"Aw, come on, we all know Little Garden's precious little Slayers won't put up much of a fight. Let's go!" A girl said being impatient.

"Relax, we'll have our fun soon enough." Another guy chuckled.

"He's right, just try to keep yourself calm." Mysterious young man 1 said.

"Fine. When are we gonna do this thing?" The girl asked.

"Once the concert is over." The other girl answered.

"Yeah, those island-dwellers are oozing with excitement." Mystery young man 1 smirked.

"Oh boy, they're going to be in for a big surprise." Mystery young man 2 smiled wickedly evil as all four are standing on top of a dead Savage with their eyes glowing viciously yellow.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Shadow and Hayato have performed their duties as Sakura's bodyguards and they even got to see a little preview of her show which revealed her Hundred and that she's a Slayer only for singing. Shadow started having some thoughts about meeting Sakura in the past before losing his memories, but he did get to cheer himself up by having sexy time with Rouge who invited him over for the fun though he'll have to be ready for when trouble comes to him soon.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
